zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Montilyet
In Game Knowledge * Born to a lawyer father and artist mother in France, father eventually inherited the family wealth and business accumulated through the 1880s, Alexander was born in 1889. * Due to the absence of his father during his youth (busy with work, emotionally distant), he gravitated towards the his mother’s interest in painting. Proved to be rather talentless, even after years of practice. Wasn’t a particularly gifted musician either. * Attended school to be a lawyer, though kept on pursuing and having an interested in the arts on the side. Produced many poor paintings during this period, of which he keeps a few that remind him of simpler times. They’re mediocre at best, even he’ll admit that. * Joined in with a friend (and eventual lover) in hosting a salon to put new, budding artists in to the light. Had a gift for schmoozing the attendees, and his connections to the upper crust made him rather popular with the artistically capable. There are rumours that he put Chagall on the map. * Was turned in 1915., in America. Where he fled with his family as the tensions preceding the first World War were brewing. His “maker” is an 8th generation vampire who saw potential in the business savy aspect of Alexander’s ways. A benefactor of the arts is good to have, and with quite a list of unknown artists that have skyrocketed to fame, Alexander was a worthy, albeit strange choice. * During the first few years of his undead life, he found his way through the vampire and human societies, until eventually using a ghoul proxy to re-enter his old field. * The death of his mother was a strong blow, because he was unable to attend her funeral and say his goodbyes. His father died several years after, and the lover was a casualty of World War 2. * His trust gained in popularity, lead by several men and women who came-and-went through the years due to their mortality. They kept his secret. * While comfortable in his unlife, he also sees all the issues of it. The fact that time, for him, is an irrelevant term. Feeding is a necessary evil to him, the bite isn’t painful to humans but the gruesome potential aftermath is what he doesn’t quite enjoy. * Spent the most of World War 2 in peace in America, away from all the fuss of the European world. * As time went on, he extended his reach in to the fashion world as well. He took note of how drastic the changes in fashion were, and desired to be involved. That endeavour led to the birth of two great fashion houses, Dior and Yves Saint-Laurent. * Eventually returned to Europe and his homeland of France in the sixties. From there, he travelled with his trusted team, expanding his empire. Diana Vreeland, the former editor-in-chief of Vogue proclaimed his trust as the “lifeline for aspiring artists and designers alike, truly in the spirit of the long-passed Alexander Montilyet.” * Rarely became truly involved in vampire politics up until recently. Constant travels to find new talent and potential (both kindred and non) eventually led him to Croatia. An untouched jewel of potential. Rumors http://therumormill.zagrebbynight.org/taxonomy/term/NY/feed/rss.xml|short|date|reverse|max=100 Boons http://therumormill.zagrebbynight.org/taxonomy/term/225/feed/rss.xml|short|date|max=100